1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure of an image stabilizer provided in an optical instrument such as a camera, a pair of binoculars or the like, wherein the image stabilizer is provided with an image-stabilizing optical system which is driven to prevent the object image in the optical instrument from shaking due to hand movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical instruments such as cameras, binoculars or the like, which are provided with an image stabilizer having a vibration compensation function are well known. The image stabilizer is provided with an image-stabilizing optical system and operates to compensate the shaking of the object image (hereinafter referred to as "image shake") in the optical instrument by driving the image-stabilizing optical system in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis thereof. In such a conventional image stabilizer which uses coils and permanent magnets to drive the image-stabilizing optical system, the coils and position detect sensors are fixed to a movable frame which supports the image-stabilizing optical system, so that electrical wires extend from the coils and the position detect sensors.
A flexible printed wiring board is mainly used as the electrical wires. Conventionally, part of the flexible printed wiring board which is positioned adjacent to the movable frame of the image-stabilizing optical system is bent to absorb the deflection stress of the flexible printed wiring board that is caused by the movement of the movable frame.
According to such a conventional structure providing the aforementioned part of the flexible printed wiring board with a mere bent portion to absorb deflection stress, the strong resilient force of the flexible printed wiring board at the bent portion often prevents the movable frame (the image-stabilizing optical system) from moving smoothly. Moreover, since the bent portion of the flexible printed wiring board bulges towards the movable frame, a large space for accommodating the bent portion in the optical instrument provided therein with the image stabilizer is required. This increases the size of the optical instrument.